Security
by petriebird18
Summary: It’s 11 years before the 1st Princess Diaries movie and Joe has accepted a job at the palace of Genovia. This is another story of what happened before the movies and how Joe and Clarisse became friends. First chapters are sort of an introduction, the true
1. Chapter 1

**Security** by Petriebird18

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.

Summary: It's 11 years before the 1st Princess Diaries movie and Joe has accepted a job at the palace of Genovia. This is another story of what happened before the movies and how Joe and Clarisse became friends. First chapters are sort of an introduction, the true Clarisse/Joe friendship won't happen until Chapter 4.

Author's Notes: Hello! This is my first Clarisse/Joe fic, I think it might end up being a pretty long fic, but I'm not sure how long. Hope you enjoy it! And as always, feedback is always helpful and encouraging! ;D

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rupert sat at his desk reviewing some proposals from parliament and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

He smiled and looked up as Clarisse closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk.

"Oh, I was just contemplating the sanity of some of the members of parliament, that's all."

She smiled and picked up the proposal he was reading. "They can't seriously believe that building a moat around the entire country would be a good idea."

Rupert chuckled, "I know, but, if I'm not mistaken, that was proposed by young Lord Albester, his first year in parliament you know, inherited the seat after his father suddenly passed away a few months ago. Apparently, he thought that the moat would give the country a more 'old world kingdom feeling' which would increase tourism, and that we would also be able to call ourselves the island country of Genovia."

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh, "My goodness, do those gentlemen have nothing better to do than to sit around all day and think up these ridiculous proposals?"

Rupert took the proposals out of her hand and placed them back in a folder on his desk.

"Well, in all honesty, the other members didn't really agree with the plan, but they felt sorry for him, because it was his first proposal and he did just loose his father, they thought it best to humor him and then leave it up to me to reject the proposal."

Clarisse smiled and sat down on the sofa, "So you have to tell the young Lord, who we all know breaks down in tears over the drop of a hat, that a moat around the country is ridiculous."

"Exactly." Rupert sighed as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"Rupert, it's not even 2 o'clock." Clarisse scolded.

"And with what I'm going to have to deal with in the next hour I'll need it." He said sitting down beside her, "Unless, of course…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Clarisse…"

"No, Rupert" She said sternly, "The last thing I need is distraught man crying on my shoulder for the next 3 hours, which is exactly what he'll do. At least if you tell him he will at least try to hold back his tears. And if he doesn't, you can always excuse yourself because of the important meeting you have with the new security agent you hired." She finished with an annoying tone in her voice as Rupert mentally flinched.

"Ah, yes, the new agent, I had forgotten about that."

"Rupert, why didn't you tell me that you had hired more security? And what for, we have plenty of guards?"

He sighed and took her hands in his, "Clarisse, I want you to listen to me before you start yelling."

She closed her eyes and thought to herself _"oh this can't be good"_, but opened her eyes again and nodded.

"I know you are not fond of having security constantly monitoring you…" She rolled her eyes and he continued, "but after what happened last month, James and I spoke and came to the decision that we need more security, in appearance as well as in actuality."

She had shivered slightly at the memory,

_She had been walking in the gardens when a man who had managed to sneak onto the grounds attacked her from behind. If it hadn't been for a gardener who was working nearby hearing her scream and wrestling the man off of her, she didn't even want to think of what would have happened_.

"Rupert, that was a one time fluke of security, and besides, you now have Samuel following my every step. Open the door, he will be right there, I assure you."

He took her hand in his, "Clarisse, you are my wife, my best friend, and I don't want anything to happen to you. But I also want you to feel comfortable in our own home. The gentleman I have hired is one of the highest recommended security personnel I have heard of. He has military and special-ops training, and I have been told he has a presence that in and of itself will make anyone think twice about crossing him or trying to hurt anyone under his protection. He's going to help update our system and retrain our guards so that you, hopefully, won't need someone to follow your every step but will be just as safe as if someone was always with you."

Clarisse was quiet for a minute, "How would they do that? More cameras?"

Rupert sighed and dropped her hand, "Yes, that will probably be part of the reorganization."

"So I will still be watched, only now I won't know who's watching me, when or where. For all I know whoever's watching me could be making rude comments or…"

"Clarisse," Rupert interrupted her, "These men are professionals and will act as such, besides, what rude comments could they possibly say about a woman the entire country loves."

Clarisse smiled, "Flatterer." He smiled and kissed her hand, "So when am I to meet this new man?"

"I'm meeting with Lord Albester in 15 minutes, and then my meeting with the new man…oh, I keep forgetting his name, Joseph something…" He got up and searched through some papers on his desk, "Ah, well, James says he prefers to be called Joseph or Joe. I meeting with him at 3 o'clock, but I'd prefer to speak with him a bit before you meet him. I scheduled the meeting to last for 2 hours, but depending on his ideas it might take longer."

"Well I am having tea with a few of the Ladies and then I have to meet with the chef about the menu for next week's ball. Would it be alright if I met him after that, it would be around 5 by the time I finish everything."

"Of course," Rupert smiled "Now I have to prepare get ready for this meeting, so if you'll excuse me."

"Behave yourself. And try not to make Lord Albester cry." Clarisse winked and walked out of the study.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know!

The next chapter will be up in another day or two and it's about Rupert meeting Joe and then Clarisse meets Joe (warning: this is not a 'head over heals in love with each other right off the bat' fic, so no big fireworks or anything)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! And as always, feedback is appreciated!

Thank you tayryn, sue, RevSue and I luv Julie Andrews for your feedback. I wanted to really show that Clarisse and Rupert are best friends even if they aren't in love with each other.

Author's note: Since it never says what Joseph's last name is, and I've read in several fics that his last name is Romero, which I thought was a good last name so I also used it.

**Chapter 2**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rupert was surprised when James brought in Joseph. James was of a bigger build and at 6 foot 3 inches tall, he was an extremely imposing man physically. In the several conversations they had had about Joseph, James had mention several times how intimidating Joseph could be and how he himself was could still be a little intimidated when Joseph got angry. Naturally, Rupert had expected a man similar to James' build, however, the man who entered was Rupert's own height (5 foot 10 inches), and while not thin, was not the broad build that he expected. He was a man who was around enough security to recognize that Joseph was obvious in excellent condition, but to an untrained eye one might not find the man physically imposing. One thing he had to admit was that James was correct, he did have a presence that was undeniably overwhelming and more than made up for his physical appearance. In addition, once he started talking with him, Rupert realized that Joseph was not just knowledgeable about security matters but in history, art, music, and politics as well.

They started by talking about Joseph's resume, some general topics about Genovia and other countries that he had been to, the languages he spoke.

"Well," Rupert said after talking with Joseph for nearly an hour, "I must say I am very impressed and most pleased that you accepted our position here."

Joseph bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, your Majesty. James has explained to me that I am here to assist in updating your security, but, if I might inquire, what would my position entail after the necessary system updates and training are completed?"

"Oh," Rupert looked at James, a little surprised, "You didn't ask him?"  
James looked a little embarrassed, "I thought it might be appropriate to wait until you had met him and approved before I asked him, your Majesty."

Rupert nodded and turned back to Joseph, "Well, I suppose it does depend on your performance over the next few months, but as I'm sure everything will go well I'll let you know now. James is planning on retiring in a few short years, and at this point in time he is not satisfied with any of the current guards performances enough to appoint one as his successor as head of security. If all goes well, as I am sure it will, you will be offered the second in charge of security position, and when James retires, will be promoted to head of security."

Joseph was more than a little surprised. While he had no doubt that he could do it, he had never been offered a permanent position like this. Most of the job offers he received were short term jobs of re-organizing security systems, training guards and occasionally acting as a personal bodyguard for special, high-profile and therefore high-risk, occasions. "I would be honored to accept the job, your Majesty." He said sincerely.

Rupert smiled, "Wonderful! Now, I think it's time to get to business and start discussing your ideas."

"Yes, your Majesty." Joseph said taking some papers out of a folder and handing them to Rupert, "I've written down some suggestions about which camera's to use, where they should be placed, as well as where the guards should be positioned around the grounds and in the palace. However, they might need to be adjusted after I get better acquainted with the palace and grounds. In addition, I have added a list of requirements that should be applied to all palace employees, not just security personnel."

"Background checks on all of the employees?" Rupert looked up, "What employees do we run background checks on?" Rupert asked James.

"Right now only security personnel and those that come in direct contact with any member of the royal family. The gardeners, kitchen staff and many of the maids are not required to have background checks unless there's something specific that would lead us to investigate them further.

Rupert nodded, continued to read the papers, and then sighed, "You think personal bodyguards are necessary for each member of the royal family? I thought that might be the case. Clarisse won't be happy about that." He said it more to himself than to anyone else.

"Your Majesty?" Joseph questioned.

Rupert looked up at him, "The Queen likes her privacy and does not like being followed or watched constantly. I was hoping with the added security that while she was in the palace or on the grounds she would not need a personal guard."

Joseph nodded, "Well, the guard would not be a necessity while on the grounds or in the palace I suppose, although if no one is with her someone should always be watching her."

Rupert nodded, "Then that would also be part of your job as second in command. Speaking of which, she's going to be here in a half hour to meet you."

James nearly snorted and at Joseph's questioning glance he whispered, "Her Majesty has a tendency to be…difficult with anyone assigned to protect her, again because she values her privacy so much. I wonder how she will react when someone she doesn't even know has been given that assignment."

A half hour later…

The three men had continued discussing security issues when a knock came from the door.

"Come in Clarisse." Rupert said without looking up.

Clarisse walked in and gave Joseph a quick glance before going directly to Rupert's side, "Hello James." She said smiling.

"Your Majesty." James bowed his head.

"Rupert."

"Yes?" He said, still not looking up.

She sighed, shook her head and walked to Joseph, "Since my husband refuses to introduce us I will have to do it. I'm Clarisse Rinaldi." She held out her hand.

Joseph took it and kissed the back of it. "Joseph Romero, your Majesty, an honor to meet you."

Clarisse smiled and turned back to her husband, "Rupert is there a reason you are avoiding looking at me?"

Rupert looked up at her, "I am not avoiding you, my dear."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes at him and he tried not to flinch or give anything away, "I thought you said I wouldn't need a personal bodyguard with the new system, Rupert."

Joseph was surprised that she had guessed correctly, James tried to keep a strait face and look strait ahead, and Rupert closed his eyes and sighed, "It never ceases to amaze me how well you know me."

"Rupert…"

"Clarisse it is not decided yet, but yes, it still might be necessary while you are on the grounds, but probably not while you're in the palace itself."

She tried to keep her temper in check, "So is Samuel going to be permanently assigned to me then? Because if he is I think it only fair to tell you that he lost me twice today." She finished with a smirk.

"What!" Rupert stood up quickly.

"Well it wasn't really his fault, some of the young maids can be very…distracting to some men." She said sitting down on the sofa.

Rupert closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll go have a word with him, your Majesty." James said quickly, "Rest assure, this will never happen again."

"It better not." Rupert said warningly as James left the room to 'talk' with the young guard. "This is why we need more security." He said sitting back down. "Joseph, what would you do if one of your subordinates acted in such a way?"

"I would have to figure out if it was a one time mistake that they would never make again or if they can no longer be trusted to protect Her Majesty and would need to be replaced." Joseph answered honestly.

Clarisse looked surprised, "You would fire him?" She didn't want Samuel to be fired, he was a good man, and in all honesty she had pushed him towards the young maid and then snuck off in order to gain a few minutes alone. "Rupert, you can't dismiss Samuel."

Rupert looked at her and understood, "You snuck off, didn't you?"

"I hate being followed, Rupert, especially by someone who doesn't even attempt to be discrete, nor does he attempt to hide the fact that he's uncomfortable being around me." She got up, went to the side of Rupert's desk and lowered her voice. "He is obviously uncomfortable with the responsibility and it makes me even more uncomfortable."

Rupert thought for awhile, "Clarisse, how would you like to be in charge of the new security?"

"What!" Clarisse was startled, as was Joseph.

"You know how much I have coming up within the next few months, how much traveling I'll have to do, and James with have to be with me, which means neither of us will be here to work with Joseph on setting up the new system. You know the palace and grounds as well as James or I do, and this way you'll know who will be watching you after the system is up and running, and in the meantime if you're working with Joseph then there's no need to have a guard follow you, he can act as your protection while you help him." Rupert smiled, "It's a win/win situation."  
Clarisse was silent, Joseph, however, was amazed at the King's ability to have him start acting as her bodyguard immediately without her knowing that that is what he will ultimately be after the system is up and running.

"Well, I suppose it would make more sense than you and James trying to help through telephone calls or what little time you'll be here." Clarisse said slowly, not liking the idea that the new gentleman she doesn't even know would be protecting her, but then sighed, "Alright." At least she would get a say in the matter, and perhaps now she could find a way where she wouldn't need to be followed or watched.

Rupert smiled, "Wonderful! Joseph, I'm sure Her Majesty will be able to provide whatever help you need."

Joseph nodded respectfully but thought to himself, "What the hell am I getting myself into."

**End of Chapter 2**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is James and Joseph talking and then chapter 4 is CLARISSE AND JOSEPH!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the your feedback RevSue, sue, Clarisse and Joe, aserene, Prettycrazy and gremlin313, I'm so glad you like the story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Now here's chapter 3 and then the next chapter is Clarisse and Joe!

**Chapter 3**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joseph was in his new suite at the palace unpacking boxes when James knocked and came in. "Everything ok, Joe? Sorry, I wasn't able to find some Spanish beauties as a welcoming present."

Joe laughed, "Damn, I guess I'm really not welcomed here, maybe I should just leave now." He joked back.

Joe and James knew each other from their early days in the Spanish Military together, James was the junior officer in the first division Joe was assigned to after training camp, and it didn't take long for them to hit it off. Although Joe eventually moved to a different division and James was discharged after being injured during a skirmish and eventually started working at the palace, they kept in touch, always joking about the woman they met, jobs they had, anything and everything.

"Speaking of woman…" James said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, no, not again." Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, don't tell me that you still haven't met anyone. What ever happened to that leggy blond, Joyce…Janet…Jessie…"

"Maria."

"Yeah, that's her. So, what happened."

Joe stopped unpacking the box in front of him and joined James on the couch, "What always happens, she wanted to get married, have kids and a nice house in the country…"

"And you want to be a confirmed old bachelor for the rest of your life."

"First off, I'm not old, because then you'd be ancient." James laughed, "Second, I don't _want_ to be a bachelor for the rest of my life, I just don't want to marry a girl that I don't love just so I can be married."

"I know, when you find the right one you'll marry her, but until then you're just living your life."

"Exactly. Can we get to another topic now?" Joe said standing and searching through a box nearby.

"Fine by me. So I hear you're going to be spending a lot of time with her Majesty." James said grinning, "I give it a month, maybe two before you want to quit."

Joe finally found what he was looking for and brought a bottle of brandy and 2 cups to the couch and sat down again. "I don't know what you're talking about, she seemed fine when I met her."

"Yeah, wait until she finds out you're going to be her shadow permanently, not just temporarily." James poured himself a glass, "Her majesty is a very complicated woman, hell, I've been here 20 years and I still don't understand her sometimes."

"Like what, she has mood swings? Because I have news for you, that usually happens to woman, at least once a month." Joe said and took a drink while James laughed.

"That's not what I meant. She's a good woman, anyone who's met her can tell you that, she has a heart of gold, especially when it comes to her children or what's best for the country and its people. But despite that she's not really herself, I mean, she really feels those things, but she always has to be 'The Queen', always putting on a show for the people around her, even if it's just her family and a guard around. I wonder if she's that way even when a guard isn't around and it's just her or her and the King or the Princes. And boy does she hate being watched…"

"Well what did she expect when she married a guy who was going to be King?"

"Honestly, I don't know if she had a choice, I think it was arranged between her parents and his. I mean, really, she was 18 when they got married, he was 28, and I've heard that their engagement was announced and 6 months later was the wedding, but that they were barely seen together in those 6 months, and never seen together before the engagement."

"Still, shouldn't she be used to it by now? And besides, you really think her being annoyed at me watching her is going to scare me away?" Joe said, still not understanding what the big deal was, he'd been a bodyguard enough times before to know how to do it discretely.

"No, but don't underestimate her, look what she did to get away from Samuel, and that's not the first time. She doesn't dislike the people watching her, it's the fact that they're watching her that's the problem, she tries to get whoever's watching her re-assigned as soon as possible. I think it's almost a trust or maybe even a fear issue, like if she let's her façade slip and the person watching her actually sees her true self, what would they do or how would they react to her true self and not 'The Queen'. And then what would happen if they became friends, would they actually be friends or would he just be pretending so as to not loose his job."

"You seemed to have given this a lot of thought." Joe commented and James nodded.

"I've had a lot of time to think over the years, and you learn a lot just from watching people. Hell, I probably know more about his Majesty than the rest of the staff put together, and some of them have been here much longer than I have. But she's a mystery, you think you finally figured it out and then she throws you a curve and you're right back to wondering who she really is and what she's thinking."

Joe smirked, "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush."

James shook his head, "Yes, you got me, I'm in love with the queen, we're planning on running away together on white horses, into the sunset and under a magic rainbow to go live happily ever after in never-never land."

Joe laughed, "Ok, so she's a mystery and you, Sherlock, are trying to figure her out." He paused for a moment, "So, I now know about her Majesty, and starting tomorrow, I'm going to be not only trying to update this joke you call a security system, but guard her as well, without her realizing that's what I'm doing." He finished the rest of brandy, "I think I'm up for the challenge."

"I hope so, because I just found out that for 2 weeks, starting tomorrow, the King and I will be out of the country, so you've got her all to yourself, enjoy." James raised his glass to Joe and then downed the rest of his brandy as well.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hope you enjoyed it, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, the start of what we've all been waiting for!

Thank you again to all who are reading this, hope you are enjoying it, and a special thank you to sue, RevSue, aserene, Prettycrazy, jimlucky13, Clarisse and Joe, and Annette-Rose for your wonderful feedback!

**Chapter 4**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joseph woke up early in order to meet with James before he left with Rupert. Dressed in his usual all black he made his way down to the security office without getting lost once, "Well at least this day is starting off well." He thought to himself.

After James had left last night Joseph had continued to unpack and thought about the next day, and the more he thought, the more nervous he got. It wasn't like he had never spent time around royalty before, but this was different, he wasn't just going to just stand to the side and watch and protect her, he would have to talk with her, every day, for at least the next two weeks. She would be the one showing him around the palace and grounds, not another guard or maid like in the past.

"Ah, Joe, good, their Majesties are going to have breakfast in their suite and then his Majesty and I will be leaving at 7 for the airport. Her Majesty is meeting with the Prime Minister which she should finish by 8:30 and then she'll meet you in her office. She's cleared her schedule for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning. I suggest that you use that time to have her show you the grounds, which she knows better than almost anyone, even me."

Joseph nodded, "I guess I'll study the inside of the palace until then, try and get better acquainted with the system you have set up indoors."

"Need a map?" James smirked.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find my way back." Joe said heading out the door, "I just hope the maids don't clean up the breadcrumbs or I'll really be in trouble."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joseph got to Clarisse's office at 8:20, just in case her meeting with the Prime Minister ended a little early. 10 minutes later the door opened and a man around 80 years old dressed in a suit came out and closed the door behind himself and was about to head down the hallway but stopped when he saw Joseph.

"Who are you?" The Prime Minister demanded, "I don't remember you being part of the staff?"

"Joseph Romero, I've been hired…" Joseph started, but the man interrupted him.

"Ah, yes, his Majesty was telling me about you." He studied Joseph for a moment and then nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes, I think you'll do." He said simply, patted Joe on the shoulder, turned and walked away.

"I'll do?" Joseph muttered to himself, "What the hell does that mean?"

Still wondering to himself, he knocked on the door, and hearing her say, "Come in" walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

Clarisse sat at her desk, signing her name at the bottom of some document, not looking up when he entered, "I'll be right with you." She said simply.

He stayed standing at the entrance and took the few moments before she finished what she was doing to study her and the room.

"_Light blue suit, yesterday it was pale yellow, tea, fresh flowers, manicured nails, photos of her, the King and the Princes_." His thoughts were interrupted when she put the paper away and looked up at him.

"_He's wearing all black again, does he own anything with color?_" She thought when she saw him but out loud she said, "Mr. Romero…"

"Joseph, ma'am."

"Joseph," She nodded smiling for the first time since he walked in, "please sit." She motioned for the chair across from her and he sat down. "I know you had a very long discussion with his Majesty yesterday, and he did tell me briefly about your plans for our new security system. Personally, I think much of it is unnecessary, I believe the term I've heard is 'overkill'."

Joseph held back a smirk, "With all due respect, your Majesty, this is not the world as it was 20 years ago, or even 5, for that matter, the system you have now is so old and outdated that anyone with even the slighted bit of security training could take the system down in a matter of minutes. I could do it in less than 30 seconds if I wanted to." She was about to object when he cut her off, "Your Majesty, if there is anyone out there for one reason or another, who would want to harm your husband, _your sons_ or yourself, I'm afraid that they would probably succeed. There is no such thing as 'overkill' when it comes to the safety of one's family."

She was quiet for a minute and he knew he had hit a point by bringing her sons into the problem.  
"In the end it doesn't matter what I think, his Majesty approves of your ideas and would like you to start with the updates as soon as possible." She got up from behind her desk and he rose as well. "As I have been _asked_ to help you," He could tell from the way she said it that she thought she was more demanded, and not asked to help him. "I think it would be wise if we started right away. What is it that you plan to do first?"

"Before I begin to update a system I must first know everything about the area I am working with. I was given the floor plans to the palace, a very brief tour, and searched some of it this morning, but I have not had a chance to inspect the grounds yet."

She nodded and smiled, "Well the weather seems to be cooperating with you, it is a lovely day for a walk and I need to check on the gardens as well."

He nodded and followed her out of the office, staying a few steps behind her.

"What were you doing before you came here?"

"Taking a vacation and visiting some family. But I was working on another security update in Brussels last year."

"Is that all you do, update security systems?"

"I still get calls for some special operations missions, occasional bodyguard work for high-risk functions, but consulting on security issues is mainly what I've been doing for the past few years."

She nodded and continued walking in silence. She didn't know why but she seemed very at ease around him, something she'd never really felt around any other member of the security staff, except perhaps James, but she had known him for years. But the ease she felt was making her nervous, she almost laughed at how she could feel two completely opposite feelings at once.

Joe was once again studying her, James was right, she was 'The Queen', she might not have been born into royalty, but you certainly couldn't tell that by anything she did. The way she walked and held herself, every little gesture looked like it was perfectly choreographed so that everyone would immediately know that she was royalty. And yet, even though she was obviously of a higher class he could help but feel relaxed around her, like he didn't have to 'remember his place', like he had been reminded by several people he had guarded over the years. Oh, yes, he had made the mistake a few times over the years to forget that he was 'a commoner' who shouldn't try to make friends or even talk with the noble or royal people he was employed by. Sometimes the families were fine with him, but others were always quick to remind him of his place, not harshly, just firmly.

They finally reached the terrace doors and as they walked outside into the sun she asked him, "What would you like to see first, the gardens, stables, forest?"

"I think the gardens would be best. If it's alright with you, ma'am, I think it might be best to then go to the stables get two horses and ride through the forest."

She smiled, "That would be sensible, but I suggest then we have lunch before we go to the stables, that way I can change into my riding clothes as well."

He forgot that she wasn't dressed for riding, "Of course, your Majesty." He said nodding.

She turned and started walking towards the gardens, occasionally stopping to check on some of the flowers. Joseph, however, was making mental notes of where guards were stationed, how cameras were angled, and any spots that were hidden from one or both views.

Their walk through the gardens was quiet, neither saying much, but she'd occasionally ask a question or he would point out blind spots that needed a camera or guard stationed, or some other security matter. Several times she would sit down in a gazebo or on a bench and he would take a few minutes to admire the gardens without worrying about the security. Neither one uncomfortable with the silence or the other one's presence, and it seemed like only a short time before they had made their way around and through the entire gardens and were back at the terrace doors.

"I can't believe we spent almost 4 hours walking out here." She commented as they went inside, "I should be exhausted but somehow I'm not." In her mind she added to herself, 'probably because it's been the most relaxing time I've had in weeks.'

"The calmness and beauty of garden invigorates the even the most weary soul" Joseph stated simply as she looked at him in surprise. She smiled and was about to reply when a maid interrupted them.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Amelia, please have it sent to my suite, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." The maid curtsied and walked away.

Joseph turned to Clarisse, "Should I meet you at your suite at 1:30 to go to the stables?"

"That would give me enough time, yes, thank you."

Joe bowed his head, "Until then, your Majesty. Enjoy your lunch."

"You too, Joseph." She smiled as she turned to go to her suite.

Joseph smiled as he watched her go to her suite before turning around to find the kitchens. Both of them secretly looking forward to 1:30.

**End Chapter 4**

Ok so it's obvious that they're becoming fast friends, not really sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. It took me a bit longer to write this chapter then I thought it would because I really want to try and get Clarisse and Joe just right. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a few days, but school's really crazy now so it could take me another week to finish the next part.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Thank you again to aserene, sue, RevSue, nofearonlylove, gremlin313, Prettycrazy and anonymous for your wonderful feedback!

Ok, had to up the rating because of a nasty little word, but I think anyone in their teens or older can handle it.

I decided to change this chapter in the way that it's Joe's POV and then the next chapter will be Clarisse's POV. Both chapters' cover the time they left each other, to the end of that day. Because of that, I tried to write both chapters together so I could post them together. Hopefully, since it's a 2 chapter update, you forgive me for making you wait so long, I know it's been longer than the week I said it would take to write it. These past few weeks have been hard with finals and then last week my grandmother passed away, so I hope you understand why I wasn't able to work on the story and update it sooner.

Chapter 5

Joe was lying on the couch in his suite, trying to read, but he's been staring at the same page for 5 minutes now and still doesn't know what it says. Finally he throws the book onto the table in frustration and picks up his glass of brandy.

"I just don't understand, she seemed fine when I left her at lunch," He thought back to when he left her. He had gone off to the kitchen's to get some lunch, nodded at the chefs that were there, he had met them this morning at breakfast. He had a sandwich and some soup, honestly he wasn't really that hungry, but he forced himself to eat a little more than he would have, just to make sure he didn't get hungry while they were out riding. He finished early and spent some time once again familiarizing himself with the palace and its staff. Finally it was 1:25 and he headed off to her suite. One of her lady's maids answered the door and showed him inside, asking him to wait while she told the Queen he was there. The maid returned a few seconds later, looking slightly upset, informed him that the Queen would be out in a minute, and then promptly left the suite. Once again that feeling of unease that he had felt early that morning crept up on him. A few moments later she opened her bedroom door and walked out into the sitting room. The first thing he noticed was her riding outfit, or more specifically, how well she looked in her riding outfit. The second thing he noticed was the hard look on her face, nothing like how she had looked when he had left her for lunch.

"Is there anything specific you are staring at?" Her clipped tone surprised him, although he didn't show it.

"No, your Majesty. Are you ready, ma'am?" He slipped back into his security personality, strictly business.

"Yes," She said firmly and walked passed him, she whispered, "Let's get this over with." But he heard her anyway.

The walk to the stables was silent, and uncomfortable in Joseph's opinion. Her posture and walk were more rigid than it had been that morning, she even greeted the staff that they passed with short, clipped words. Even when they arrived at the stables she was strictly business. He had made sure to inform one of the stable hands that they would be taking two horses out, so they were already saddled and ready to ride. She easily mounted her horse and waited, looking strait ahead for him.

Truthfully, he never really enjoyed riding, maybe because he never did it for the enjoyment, it was always to accompany whoever he was guarding, always business.

As soon as he had gotten settled, she took off, catching him off guard and having to push his horse to it's limits to catch up with her. "_If this is one of her tricks to try and loose me it won't work_" he thought to himself.

She slowed her horse down to a trot when he caught up to her, but didn't even glance in his direction.

Joseph was perplexed, "Your Majesty, if you do not wish to ride today we could go back and continue at a more convenient time for you."

"If I did not wish to be here I would not be here." She said firmly, "I am Queen, and I decide what I do." She then turned her horse sharply, "The lake is this way and marks the edge of the forest."

He followed her, but was more confused then he was before. "_I just can't understand why she's so harsh. What could have happened in an hour and a half? Fine. She wants to be business now, that's fine with me, just business."_ He thought to himself.

The rest of the ride consisted of her occasionally pointing out the boundaries of the palace grounds. Joseph, for the most part, said little other than to acknowledge that he had heard her. Whenever he did dare to comment on the security she would snap at him, either saying that it was obvious and she didn't need him to tell her than, or she would say that his idea was silly and completely unnecessary. Finally he just stopped talking altogether.

When they had, finally, gotten back to the stables she said nothing but dismounted quickly and quickly headed out the door. Joseph scrambled off of the horse, determined that she wouldn't be able to loose him that easily and practically ran out the door and almost collided with her. Apparently she had standing right outside the doors waiting for him.

Instead of walking to her suite like he had expected, she instead headed towards her office, the silence still lingering around them. Joseph could barely stand it, but he couldn't understand why, it's not like he hadn't gone through days, sometimes weeks, of uncomfortable silences between him and whoever he was guarding. "_It's because we were getting along fine this morning and now she's suddenly acting like a b..."_ his thoughts where interrupted as they reached the doors to the office.

She quickly turned around and faced him, "I'll expect you here at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning to discuss your ideas now that you've seen the grounds. Goodnight." She said simply and entered the office, closing the door behind her.

Joseph looked at his watch, it was 3:30. They had spent less than 2 hours to tour the entire palace grounds and he couldn't remember anything specific about it.

"Fine, she wants my 'ideas', she'll have them." He muttered to himself and headed off to the security office. If she expected a full report he was going to make sure she had nothing to yell at tomorrow. He could deal with stubbornness, arrogance, spoiled but not someone yelling at him for not doing his job. He was excellent at his job and there was no way she could insinuate any different, none of what he'd show her tomorrow would be called 'silly' or 'completely unnecessary".

Now he continued to sit in his room, the finished report he had spent the rest of the afternoon working on was sitting on the coffee table next to his book and glass. In less than 7 hours he had seen her be a nice, caring, warm and genuinely friendly person, and then turn into a cold, stern, unfriendly, strict, for lack of a better work, bitch.

He sighed to himself, "Hopefully she'll be in a better mood tomorrow." He muttered to himself and decided not to worry about it any more tonight. He was going to go to bed and whatever happens tomorrow he'll deal with then.

End of Chapter 5

Ok, I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so yeah, ending kinda sucks, but I've also posted chapter 6 so now you can find out why exactly Clarisse is acting the way she is.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Ok, now that you've read it from Joe's POV and are thinking to yourself, "What the hell is wrong with her?" Here it is. Hope it helps to explain her major 'mood swing'.

Chapter 6

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clarisse." Rupert said firmly and Clarisse sigh into the phone.

"Everything was fine this morning, we walked through the gardens and talked about some of his ideas and then I came to my room for lunch and then..."

Flashback

Clarisse noticed that her lunch had not arrived yet when she entered her suite, "Might as well pick out which riding suit I'll wear." She thought and headed through the bedroom towards her closet, but then stopped when she heard the suite door open.

"No! Really?"

"I'm telling you, she was ORDERED to."

"I just never thought that she would let anyone order her, she is the Queen." Clarisse realized that the 2 maids were bringing her lunch, and that they obviously didn't realize she was there yet. She was about to make her presence known when they started to talk again and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"But he's King. Apparently, from what I've heard, he ordered her to basically play hostess to this security guy, but the security guard is the one making the decisions, and she has no say in the matter."

"Really! The Queen taking orders from some security guard, I would have never guessed, I always thought she had more power than that."

"Well, obviously you were wrong. I mean, really, didn't you see them this morning? He decided they should go to the gardens, so they went to the gardens, and he wants to ride to see the ground this afternoon, so that's what they're doing. It doesn't take much to see who's actually in charge. Plus I hear that he's going to be her new bodyguard while this security thing is being done, probably keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything he or the King doesn't approve of."

Clarisse was dumbstruck, "is that what everyone thinks? That I'm some child who has no power and needs to be watched?" She thought to herself furiously.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat as she entered the sitting room where the 2 maid were, trying not to let them how angry she really was.

"Your Majesty!" The one maid who had apparently 'heard' these things, almost jumped when she saw Clarisse, "I wasn't aware that you had returned yet." The other maid, Clarisse recognized her as one of the maids that had just been hired this past month, was standing frozen to the spot, looking terrified.

"Obviously." Clarisse said shortly, "Take that back to the kitchens, I have no time for lunch." She moved to her side table and picked up some mail that was there, "I have work to do, unlike some other people in this palace it seems." Saying it such a way to show that she is Queen, which demanded respect, and they would do best to remember it if they wanted to keep their jobs.

"Yes, Your Majesty" They curtsied, took the tray and quickly left.

She was furious, confused, angered, hurt...so many emotions she didn't even know how to deal with it. She felt like screaming at the entire staff. How many years had she been Queen, and in how many of those years did anyone ever question her? Never!...that she knew of.

"Oh, God, is this what they've thought of me the whole time and I just haven't realized it?" Clarisse thought and nearly collapsed on the couch. She thought back to her years as Queen, she had always tried to be nice and polite with the staff, never demeaning them or treating them as if they weren't fit to be near her. True, she always did keep them at arms length emotionally, but it wasn't really fitting for a Queen to be friends with her staff, friendly, yes, actual friends, no. Maybe that was the problem, she was to nice. She never criticized any of the staff, if someone had made a mistake they were either corrected by the head of whatever area they were in, or Rupert took care of it. But he had always consulted her about everything. "But they don't know that" a little voice said to her. "All they see is Rupert as King, and you as his wife and mother to the princes."

She had to stop this, she had letters to answer and that afternoon to get ready for. That afternoon...no, she decided that they would go riding, she approved it, if she hadn't they wouldn't be going. She was in charge, not him.

Goodness, did he think that he was in charge? Did he think of her like everyone else did? Well, if he did he's wrong, and she'd just have to prove it to him.

At 1 o'clock one of her ladies maids, Sara, arrived to help her get ready for this afternoon and if she needed anything else. Clarisse noted the change in her maid, slightly on guard, obviously she had heard about what happened with the 2 maids. "Well, news travels fast here doesn't it." Clarisse thought to herself.

Clarisse was dressed and ready when Sara came in to tell her that Joseph was waiting for her in the sitting room and asked if she needed anything else.

"Tell him to wait, I will be out in a minute." Clarisse said, "Your excused, just make sure to have them prepare dinner on time tonight, I have no more time to waist today."

"Yes, your Majesty." She curtsied and left the room quickly.

Clarisse felt slightly guilty for being so strict, but then recalled what the maids were saying about her and quickly the guilt went away.

She checked her appearance once again in the mirror. She sighed, she looked every bit the Queen she was every other day and yet she felt worse than she had ever remembered feeling. She just hoped this afternoon would pass quickly, she was still uneasy about the feeling of ease and calmness she had when she was with Joseph that morning, but she didn't want to be that way now. She had to show him, as well as the rest of the staff, that she was the one in charge, not him. If anyone should feel uncomfortable or question themselves it was him, not her. She does not fall apart, she doesn't 'loose it', everyone else can 'loose it' but she's the one who is supposed to 'find it'.

She put on a stern face, opened her bedroom door and entered the sitting room to see Joseph standing in the middle of the room. She noticed him take a brief glance at her outfit and then stare at her face. When he didn't say anything but continued to stare she said shortly, "Is there anything specific you are staring at?"

"No, your Majesty. Are you ready, ma'am?" He said professionally and she saw him straitened himself up a little.

"Yes," She said firmly and walked passed him, she whispered to herself "Let's get this over with."

She walked regally ahead of him, whenever she passed one of the staff she'd give them a curt 'hello' back when they bowed and greeted her, or even just walked passed them if they just bowed or curtsied to her.

She was pleased to find that the stable hand had the horses ready and quickly mounted her horse, waiting for him to mount his. "_Really_," She thought to herself, _"Can he take any longer?_" As soon as he got mounted she raced off, "_I have better things to do than to spend the entire afternoon waiting for him._" He finally caught up with her and she slowed her horse down to a trot.

"Your Majesty, if you do not wish to ride today we could go back and continue at a more convenient time for you."

"If I did not wish to be here I would not be here." She said firmly, "_how dare he think that I'm here because he wanted to ride this afternoon_" She thought. "I am Queen, and I decide what I do." She then turned her horse sharply, "The lake is this way and marks the edge of the forest." "_He should see the boundaries of the palace grounds, that is the reason for this afternoon ride after all."_

She continued to show him the grounds, occasionally snapping at him when he pointed out things that were quite obvious, "_Does he not think that I can see that for myself? Of course there are ways for outsiders to get onto the palace grounds through the forest, we've known that for decades, but we do have patrol guards_."

Finally they made it back to the stables, where she dismounted and headed quickly out the doors, but then realized that he hadn't been as fast to dismount, so she waited outside the door for him. Despite hating being watched and wanting to get this afternoon over with, she knew Rupert would be upset if she went off without Joseph, or at least someone, to watch her.

When he came out, rather hurriedly, she headed off to her office, she still had work to do. When they reached her office she quickly turned around and faced him, "I'll expect you here at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning to discuss your ideas now that you've seen the grounds. Goodnight." She said simply and entered the office, closing the door behind her.

When she entered her office she released a sigh. "Finally alone" she whispered. Sitting on the couch she took off her riding boots and walked to her desk, picking up some papers. She had a feeling that Joseph's report the next morning would take awhile and she wanted to get as much work as possible done. She was still upset about that afternoon, so she also wanted to reassure herself that she was more important than just being married to the King and mother to the Princes. It was almost midnight before she finished her work and went back to her suite to called Rupert, and by that time she was regretting many of her actions that day.

After finishing telling Rupert what happened that day she sighed into the phone, "I don't know what's wrong with me. A few words from the maids and I'm a complete wreck, it's not like I haven't heard worse from the press, parliament or their wives for that matter."

"But they've never questioned your ability to rule or make decisions." Rupert said comforting, "They know better than that." She smiled as he continued, "And I'm sure Joseph has had experience with people who can be…difficult at times."

"You think I'm difficult?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, no, you're always a dream. Especially last New Years…" He quipped back

"Alright, alright, that's enough." She stopped him from recapping that disastrous evening. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Your welcome. Now get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

"Is that an order?"

He laughed, "Only if I wasn't in my right mind. Goodnight, Clarisse."

She smiled, "Goodnight Rupert."

End of Chapter 6

Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get started on the next chapter, but I'm not really sure where this is going, so I can't promise when the next update will be. Let me know what you think, since you guys are the reason I continue writing. THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you aserene, jimlucky13, Clarisse and Joe, RevSue, sue, Prettycrazy, and hollywoodgal for your feedback! I'm glad you enjoyed chapters 5 and 6. Hope you like this chapter too!

Chapter 7

Next morning: Clarisse's office 8:00 am

Joseph walked down the hallway towards Clarisse's office. He was still confused about her actions the previous day, but after a good nights sleep he decided to just put it behind him, hope that she was back to how she was yesterday morning, and focus on the job ahead. He knocked on the door and heard her call him in.

Clarisse had gotten up that morning feeling much better after talking to Rupert and had decided that she owed Joseph an apology, she certainly didn't want her rude and uncalled for behavior the previous day to cause Joseph to reconsider working here and leave. Despite how she hated the invasion into her privacy, she understood the need for the changes and knew that Joseph would be the best man for the challenge, as Rupert continuously told her.

When he entered her office she instinctively stood up and nodded when he bowed. "Good morning, Joseph. Please, sit." She said sitting back down herself.

"I have the proposal you wanted, Your Majesty." He said and handed her the thick folder. "Did you want to go over it now, or would you prefer a read through it first and discuss it later?"

She could tell by his tone that he was all business, but she didn't know if he was simply trying to be professional or if he was upset about yesterday afternoon. "Before we go over this, I would like to talk with you about yesterday afternoon."

He immediately went on guard, although he tried not to show it. In his experiences, whenever one of his employers brought up something like what happened yesterday, it meant that they blamed him for what happened.

Clarisse took a deep breath as Joseph braced himself for the accusation he thought she was about to make, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior," Joseph looked at her in shock but she was looking at her hands and continued speaking, "Something happened that took me by surprise and upset me quite a bit. Although it was not your fault, I took my anger and frustrations out on you and I apologize for that." She finally looked up at him again, "I hope that my behavior did not make you reconsider coming here and want to leave."

The shock that he felt soon gave way to concern and he stopped her from continuing, "Your Majesty, I would never consider leaving a position because someone had had a bad day and took it out on me. I would have never finished a job if that were the case." She smiled a little, "If I may inquire, although I understand if it is none of my business, as to what caused you to get so upset. If there is anything I can do..."

Clarisse held up her hand to stop him from continuing, "Let's just say that the palace staff is known to gossip amongst themselves, usually harmlessly, but unfortunately I overhead some rumors about me that I was not aware of." She saw his concern and question in his face, "It doesn't really matter now, and I would like this to stay between us. It wouldn't do anyone any good for you to try and interrogate my staff to find out what was said."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Joseph nodded in understanding. Better to leave it alone and hope it disappears like most gossip and rumors than to fan the flames by trying to stop them and giving it acknowledge and possible confirmation.

"Now that that is out of the way," She said smiling and opened the folder he had handed her earlier, "lets go over these ideas of yours."

2 weeks later…

After that discussion in her office Joseph had taken to paying very close attention to what was said by those around him, especially when they didn't know he was around. He had promised not to ask questions, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an ear out to find out what upset her so much. He could see what James meant about her moods though, although he felt a naturally at ease around her, and he thought she felt the same way, it always seemed like there was still a part of her she was hiding and kept guarded whenever he was around. He wondered if she even knew she did it or whether it just came naturally after so many years in the public eye as 'The Queen'. Although she had never been that short with him again, he saw how she could go from a nice quiet tea discussing flowers and latest fashions with some of the Ladies, to arguing with Parliament members over political matters and the national budget in a split second.

He looked over at her and studied her face as they walked. Joseph and Clarisse were once again walking through the gardens, it had become a ritual for them to do so after breakfast in the morning and although they always started out discussing how the security updates was going, the conversation usually lead to other topics. Today was different, they still talked, but she didn't quite have the enthusiasm in her voice as she usually did.

"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?" Joseph finally asked after they had been walking around for nearly a half hour.

She looked up at him sharply, "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You don't seem to be enjoying the gardens as much as you usually do, Your Majesty."

She stopped walking and looked around the gardens to see if they were alone.

"There's no one around." He said and continued when she looked at him about to ask how he knew what she was doing, "I am a security guard after all, I make it my business to know if there's anyone around and if so how close and who they are."

She nodded, "Joseph," she started and then paused, "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

He could tell that that wasn't what she was originally going to say, but if she didn't want to tell him he couldn't argue with her. "Would you prefer to go inside then, Your Majesty, or keep walking?"  
She sighed softly, "No, I'd much prefer to be out here right now."

They continued walking in silence for another half hour before she finally decided to go to her office, but even then he could tell that she was distracted, her eyes never really focusing on the papers in front of her. It wasn't until one of the guards entered the office that she looked up and seemed focused.

"Your Majesty?" The guard bowed.

"Yes?"

"His Majesty wished me to inform you that they have landed safely and are on their way back to the palace."

She nodded, "Thank you." He bowed again and then left.

"I had almost forgotten that His Majesty and Highness were returning today, you must be glad that they're back."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him and he could tell that she had been lost in her own thoughts, "Oh, yes, yes. I'm always happy when we're all together, although still not the whole family." She almost whispered the last part to herself.

"If you want, Your Majesty, I could contact Prince Pierre and…"

Clarisse interrupted him, "That's not necessary."

He was confused, something in the way she responded made him think that she wasn't thinking of Prince Pierre when she made the comment, but as far as he knew the closest family other than him was His Majesty's cousins, but certainly she couldn't think of them before Pierre. "As you wish." He said and nodded. "If you excuse me, I'd like to check on a few things before His Majesty gets here."

"You mean before James gets here and inspects what you've completed so far?" Clarisse asked innocently, not looking up at him.

He almost grinned, "That too."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Of course, I have some more paperwork to do before Rupert gets here anyway."

He bowed his head and left her office, wondering about what would happen now that His Majesty and Highness were back.

End Chapter 7

OK hope you all enjoyed it, I'm already working on Chapter 8, so I should have that chapter finished within the next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I've decided that this chapter will be just recapping the next few months up until the completion of the security update that Joseph was originally hired to do. The next chapter will be Clarisse finding out that Joseph will then be staying on as her personal bodyguard and next in line for the Head of Security position.

Just an added note, I've tried 3 times over the past 4 days to add this chapter and every time was going slow as anything and always timed out, so it's not all my fault that this wasn't up earlier (just in case anyone was waiting).

Chapter 8

Joseph had been correct, after King Rupert and Prince Phillip had returned things had changed. He and Clarisse no longer had their walks through the gardens every morning, although they tried to fit it in at least once every week. He was now working more with James going through resumes and then training the new security detail, while still fighting a battle with Parliament over the funding needed to hire all of the new guards and buy new equipment for the now much larger security department.

After that day he still couldn't figure out who she had been talking about, but one thing he did find out a few weeks later was what she had overheard that one day that had made her so upset. He had confided to James about what he had heard, not revealing that he had spoken to Clarisse about it since he had promised her not to.

"I'm not surprised, Joe." James said leaning back in his chair, "You've worked close enough to her to see how much work she does and how much His Majesty listens and depends on her, but in the public eye, she's the ruler's wife. Most of Parliament, her friends and anyone in the Royal circle in Europe know the truth, but the regular people, including much of the palace staff doesn't know. They love her, but they think of her as beautiful, delicate and compassionate but also not one to be knowledgeable in politics or anything like that. I warned you, this country can be really stuck in the past with certain things, and stereotyping the Queen as arm candy for the King, and nothing more, is one of them."

Joe just shook his head, not believing how he could tell in a few hours what people who had been around her for years could not see.

Surprisingly Prince Phillip, although usually at his father's side for many sessions of Parliament and social appearances, Joseph noticed that much of his time was spent with his mother, in the library, or by the lake. During one of his pauses at the lake, Joseph approached the prince.

"Your Highness forgive me, but you should inform security when you come out this far on the grounds. It's not safe."

Phillip stood up from the bench, "Joseph, correct?" Joe nodded, "While I understand that you're here to help with security, there are times when even royalty needs a few moments alone in a place of solitude. My father has his office, my mother her gardens, mine just happens to be a little farther away from the palace than that."

Joseph nodded, "I understand, Your Highness, but even a place of solitude is not always safe. At least inform us so we can check the perimeter."

Phillip stared at the water for a minute and Joseph was about to turn around when he spoke again, "What do you and my mother talk about when you walk in the gardens?"

Joe was surprised at the question but recovered quickly, "About the security measures, the gardens and then the topics sometimes vary."

Phillip now turned back to Joseph, trying to size him up. Although he hadn't spent much time around Joseph he had heard only wonderful things from his parents, James and much of the other staff. "You two seemed to have become close in the short time my father and I were away."

"My job is to protect Her Majesty, so we did spend quite a lot of time together while you were gone. She also was the person whom I needed to discuss the security measures with." Joseph said quickly, not sure where Phillip was headed.

"Mother doesn't get close to too many people, they tend not to be as trustworthy or honest as they try to appear." He paused for a moment and looked Joseph strait in the eyes, "You were hired to update the security system, not protect my mother. I know what my father's plans are for you after the update is complete, but I wonder how mother will react when she finds out you've known the whole time that you would become her bodyguard after the update. She seems happier because she feels she can talk to you and trust you, I'd hate to see her disappointed again." Phillip walked passed Joseph, walking back towards the palace.

Joseph continued to stand there, trying to digest what Phillip had told him. He was right, they had become close since he had arrived, not in an inappropriate way, just closer than a bodyguard should be to the person their guarding. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to have any stronger feelings for her than he already did. Even what he felt for her now, which Joseph really couldn't even describe except as a comfortable friendship, was almost crossing the line away from what he should feel as a professional and into dangerous territory when being a bodyguard.

Joseph shook his head. He didn't have time to stand around and think, he had work to do. Although Joseph still spent only a little time with Clarisse, the thoughts would continually pop up over the next few weeks about what he was really feeling for her and what was he going to do about it.

A few weeks after Joseph and Phillip talked, King Rupert asked for a meeting between him, Clarisse, Joseph and James, in order to be fully briefed on how the project was going and how much longer it would take.

"So it's almost done?"  
"The camera's are in place and operational, working well with the new system, we have almost all of the men trained and assigned to their duties, and the rest will only need another week of training. We have the equipment, the funds, should we encounter any unforeseen problems over the next year, and the extra security plans have been drawn up, reviewed and could be in place for any public appearances or special events that could take place at the palace or grounds within 2 days notice."

Rupert smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Well…I never thought I'd say it, but I barely notice when more guards are around."

"You wanted to keep your privacy, but it's much safer that before." Joseph said, also smiling.

"Well than, I guess we should start discussing your permanent position then, shouldn't we?" Rupert said nodding to James.

"Permanent position?" Clarisse asked. "I thought the update was complete, surely it doesn't need to be updated constantly?"

James and Joseph continued to look at Rupert, who had all of a sudden found his pen very interesting.

"Perhaps we should discuss it tomorrow, it is rather late." Rupert said looking at James.

"Yes Your Majesty." James said quickly and signaled for Joseph to follow him out.

"Your Majesties." Joseph bowed his head to Rupert and Clarisse before following James out.

Clarisse looked at the retreating figures and the glared at Rupert once the door was closed. She spoke quietly, but firmly, "What position, Rupert?"

End Chapter 8

Ok, so it's not the best chapter I've ever written. I felt like it was in a bit of a rut so I tried to fast forward it a bit, plus I wanted to add a little bit of interaction between Phillip and Joseph. The next chapter will be better, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you aserene, Prettycrazy and RevSue for your reviews of chapter 8, and that you and everyone else who has sent me reviews for this fic because I love knowing that other people are enjoying my writing as much as I am!

Chapter 9

Rupert almost flinched at her tone of voice, but got up and sat next to her on the sofa before he started. "Well, James is planning on retiring sometime within the next 2 years."

"Yes, I know."

"Well he really doesn't feel confident that any of the men were ready to takeover the position."

When he didn't say anything for a few seconds Clarisse nodded in understanding, "Ah, so he chose Joseph to take over after him." She thought for a minute, "Well, it does make sense, since James spoke so highly of him and he has learned so much about the position already over these past few months."

"Exactly. And he seemed quite happy, actually. James thought it was because he'd actually have a permanent place somewhere now instead of constantly moving from one place to another depending on the job."

Clarisse nodded again, "But why couldn't you tell me this sooner…there's more isn't there?"

Rupert sighed, "Well, it will still be a while before he can take the job, and he can't just spend all his time following James around pretending to learn what he already knows. So, James and I figured that the best way was to have him act as Second-in-Charge." She nodded slowly and he continued, "Which means that he would now be in charge of security here while James is away with me…and he would also act as your bodyguard." He said the last part quietly, and looked at her, trying to judge her reaction.

"My bodyguard?" Clarisse repeated quietly, obviously thinking things over.

"Clarisse?" Rupert asked after a few minutes of silence, "Are you angry about this?"

"I…umm, I don't quite know." She said honestly.

"You don't know?"

"Well, on the one hand you know I hate being followed and looked after, I like my space and privacy…"

"And the other hand?"

"When you were gone, and even now when Joseph and I talk or walk in the gardens, I don't feel like my privacy or space is being invaded. I know that he's there to protect me, but he doesn't act like the others do. He talks with me…it's like he found a balance between guard and friend."

Rupert grinned, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were going to run off with this guy."

Clarisse laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Oh, Rupert, stop it! You know what I mean. It's like when we first met, do you remember, even though I didn't know you I felt like I did."

Rupert nodded, "There's just a chemistry there that lets you feel at ease with him. That's good, Clarisse, you need to have more people that you can relax around. How many years have I been telling you that?"

Clarisse resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, "I know."

"Just remember to invite me to the wedding." He joked before quickly moving away before she could swat at him again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You knew from the beginning."

It was a statement more than a question, but he nodded anyway and said "Yes."

She was quiet again and he tried to judge her mood. The tone in which she spoke revealed nothing, nor did her posture or expression.

"You know my thoughts on having a bodyguard." Once again he nodded, thinking back to his first meeting with the King Rupert and James. She finally got up from behind her desk and walked over to where he was standing and looked him up and down before smiling and nodding, "Yes, I think you'll do."

Joseph creased his brow in confusion and then had a flashback to right before he met her, the Prime Minister had said the same think to him then.

Clarisse watched Joseph recognize where he'd heard that before, "Albert Gérard is my uncle, as well as Prime Minister. He told me about first meeting you and what he said."

Joseph nodded, "What did he mean, 'I'll do'?"

Clarisse laughed quietly for a second, "Apparently, when you first arrived, Rupert had told him that you were going to be my bodyguard. My uncle is known for being an excellent judge of character and a little bit protective of me. He told me he knew that you would be smart, charming, respectful…and even more stubborn than me, which is a good thing considering how I feel about having a bodyguard. He thinks you may actually last a while." She smiled as she waited for his reaction.

"So does that mean I have his stamp of approval?" Joe asked, trying to stop himself from grinning.

"For now. Of course, if something does happen to me, he'll probably try and have you killed. So don't get too cocky." She tried to hide her smile, knowing that Joe didn't know whether she was serious or not. "I suppose I should get back to work, it seems like a never ending stack of papers are always on my desk."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Joseph said, "And you and your uncle can rest assured that as long as I am here, no harm will come to you."

She smiled as he bowed his head and then left the office. "Yes," She thought to herself, "I think he will do."

End

Ok, I liked this chapter and the ending so I'm making this the end of the story. I was originally going to make this from the time Joe showed up to the beginning of the first movie, but I just really think this is the best place to end. If I get some inspiration later, maybe I'll make a sequel to kinda fill in the gaps between now and then, but I can't make any promises.

Hope you guys enjoyed this fic, cuz I know I liked writing it and hearing so many complements from you guys! Thank you again and I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
